Fire by Lightning, Moon with Rain
by Hazelmallorn
Summary: Everything is over. The battle won, the camps-allies. Yet when everything changes, some things remain the same. While Piper leaves for Camp Half-Blood, Jason must stay to stop Octavian's greed from causing another war. But Reyna is cold to him, yet Jason knows she still loves him. Confused again about who he loves, revelations and realizations complete Jason's search for true love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a JEYNA fic. So if you like Piper, either PM me so I can change your mind, or leave right now. (Sorry that was a bit harsh... but...) Anyway, I've wanted to write this for a while, but I could never get it right. And I think I finally did. Oh, and writing this first chapter KILLED me. I wanted to throw up, scream, and totally TRASH Piper. But of course I couldn't. Because that would be way OOC. But I swear, no more chapters are as bad as this. And just by the way... I've yet to create a cover, but I'll have it on once it's done. (I need to get photoshop) For now, the cover is just my profile pic. Well, here's the fic!**

* * *

Jason hated saying good-bye. Camp Jupiter had been his home for so long, and he hated leaving it. But with so many new paths to go, one of the few things he knew was that wherever he went, Piper would always be at his side. Scanning the faces of his friends and colleagues at Camp Jupiter, Jason prepared to say good-bye. His eyes passed over many familiar faces, sad and disappointed that he had chosen to leave, and not to stay. Jason quickly skipped over Reyna, who had no expression on her face. She had been like that ever since the battle, when Jason saved Piper instead of Hylla.

_Amid the chaos Jason saw three minotaurs advance on Piper. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to defeat all three. They were massive._

_ "Jason!" A scream ripped through the air. Reyna. He turned, and saw her battling her way toward Hylla, who was about to be struck down by a giant. Without a second thought, Jason lunged to help Piper, turning his back on Reyna's desperation, and leaving Hylla to die under the giant's hand. _

Jason sighed inwardly. _Well, at least that was what Reyna thinks. I was just trying to save the girl that I love–_

"Well?" Octavian's drawl cut through Jason's memories. "Are you not even going to give a farewell to your old camp?" Jason's gaze fell on him. His skinny frame, his face, and most of all, his eyes. The unmistakable look of greed glinted in those eyes of his. Realization crashed upon him. He had been so stupid to not realize it before. Octavian _wanted _Jason to leave. He wanted it so badly. Because if Jason left, then three months later, at the Feast of Fortuna, another praetor would be elected, and Octavian would ensure that this time, it would be him. Jason shuddered at the horrors Octavian could make possible if he were given praetorship, one of them including trying to establish a dictatorship that would lead to another war. That couldn't happen. Ever so reluctantly, he turned back to Piper.

"Jason?" Piper asked uncertainly. "Aren't you–" She trailed off. Piper could read his expression better than almost everyone, and realization struck that he had changed his mind and wasn't going with her. Pain and sadness crossed her face, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Why?"

"Piper," Jason whispered. He hated seeing her like this. "I love you. You can Iris-message me any time you want, I won't even care if it's at one in the morning. We'll keep in touch until the next time we meet, I promise." Lowering his voice even further, so nobody could hear him but Piper, Jason said, "I'll tell you why I have to stay the next time we talk." Cupping her face in his hands, Jason kissed her gently, a sweet good-bye kiss.

"I'll miss you."

"I know."

Piper slowly turned around and boarded the Argo II, with silent tears streaming down her face. Jason watched as the ship departed, with all of his friends from Camp Half-Blood, and a few from Camp Jupiter whom had chosen to switch, perhaps for the reason that Jason had wanted to. And with Piper, the prettiest girl Jason had ever knew. He focused on her uneven chocolate brown hair until he could see her no more, and then continued staring after the ship until that too, disappeared.

The crowd gathered in front of the departed Argo II slowly dispersed, everybody returning to their normal duties. _Normal. _Jason's life would never be normal, he sensed it. Finally turning away, he returned to his cabin. Immediately picking up a drachma, Jason Iris-messaged Piper.

"Piper. Can we talk?" She was alone in her cabin

"Jason!" Piper nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"I promised that I would tell you why I had to stay. Well, you probably didn't notice, but Octavian wanted me to leave so badly. In a few months time, at the Feast of Fortuna, another praetor is going to be elected, and Octavian will to anything to ensure that it is him."

"So if you're there, he won't be elected?" Piper asked dubiously.

"I think so. I've been praetor before, so the members of Camp Jupiter will probably be more willing to elect me rather than Octavian."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with Octavian being elected, isn't there?" Piper obviously didn't believe her own statement, but she said it anyway in a futile attempt to convince Jason to stay.

"It could likely lead to another war. I don't want that, because Octavian was never friendly with you guys. If he takes dictatorship, it'll be chaos. And I'm pretty sure I'd rather not be at your side than have you dead when I could have prevented it." Piper still tried to stay with her argument.

"Reyna can stop that."

"No she can't, Piper. Reyna can't do everything." Jason cut off abruptly, not wanting to say more. Piper didn't know that Reyna blamed him for not saving her sister, and Jason didn't intend to tell her. Besides, Jason had chosen Piper and not Reyna. Overall, Jason didn't like mentioning Reyna. Was that guilt he felt every time? Or was it…something more? Piper sighed, taking Jason out of his thoughts. He could tell that she was defeated.

"Well, I really miss you."

"I know. I do too."

"Leo's calling for me, and it sounds like it's something urgent-talk later, okay?" Jason smiled, and Piper smiled back. "Love you."

"Love you too," Jason replied.

Hours later, as Jason was lying on his bed after another chat with Piper, he remembered the strange feeling he had when Piper asked if Reyna could stop Octavian. _It was guilt. It was guilt. _Jason kept thinking that phrase over and over, but the more he said it, the more he didn't believe it. It was more than guilt, almost…no. Jason shook that thought from his head. It was compassion and guilt, nothing more. Half-satisfied, he finally fell asleep.

Days passed, lengthening into weeks, then months. Jason and Piper Iris-messaged every day, then every other day after more time passed. Life became as normal as possible for Jason. Reyna was still indifferent to him, Octavian glared at him all day, he trained and hung out with Frank, Hazel, and other good friends. _I wish Piper were here. _Jason often found himself thinking that thought. _I wish I could see her. Actually see her, not through Iris-messaging. _Jason's wish, as he will find out very soon, would come true. Yet he always felt that something was missing, like a part of him had been ripped out and hurt every day. This had been the case even when Piper was beside him. In fact, it had started when he had first chosen Piper over Reyna… _But there is time_, Jason thought as he got up and prepared for breakfast. _I have plenty of time to think about that. Besides, I love her so much that it doesn't matter. Or does it? Do I really love Piper as much as I think I do? _Jason had been thinking like that lately. Every time, he would forcefully push the thought from his head and move on.

He met Hazel and Frank on his way to breakfast one morning, and felt a pang of envy. They were together and happy. With each other. Joining them, he sat down. Suddenly, a son of Mercury hurtled in.

"Reyna!" He yelled, waving something that looked rather like a flaming scroll in his hand. Jason wondered if the flames hurt. "A message from them!"

* * *

**R&R please! Tell me what you think... and feel free to rant about Piper anytime. **

**-Hazel**

**P.S. I****f you're part of the STABS Society, tell me who you are and what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU! to all my reviewers! You're what makes fanfiction amazing.  
**

* * *

"Them? What do you mean by 'them'?" Reyna took the scroll from the boy and unfurled it. A bird fluttered out, and the flames vanished. Apparently they were quite harmless.

"Hey." It was Percy, sending another one of their scrolls, now decorated with non-burning flames. It was definitely Leo's design. "Well, we just decided yesterday that we would like to meet again, like have fun. So we were thinking about the Summer Solstice, which is your Feast of Fortuna. Maybe then would be good. Some daughters of Aphrodite here are demanding a dance, so we could do that too if it's okay with you. I guess it's a fair gala, but it's up to you guys to prepare the food. After all, we only have a solstice while you guys have a feast." Percy's face on the scroll grinned, and a few people in Camp Jupiter laughed. "Well then, you guys can just send your reply with that little bird we sent along, and if all's okay, we'll see you then." The scroll went blank.

"All right. What do you all think?" Reyna looked up and scanned the crowd. Most looked hopeful and happy, which cleared the small amount of remaining doubt in Reyna's mind that this event should happen. In fact, the only person who seemed unhappy about it was Octavian. _Of course._ Reyna sighed inwardly. Ever since Jason had decided to stay, Octavian had been furious.

Jason. Reyna's feelings for him were completely jumbled up, from anger to compassion, hurt to bewilderment. And love. It was like an open hole dug inside of her, widening and deepening with every passing day. Jason was the cause. And when the time should come, Jason alone could heal it. If only she knew when and how. And yet, she had always kept those feelings away from him, particularly after Hylla's death, and turned it all into a cold, indifferent demeanor.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, we're allies, aren't we? What's the point of being allies if we don't get together occasionally?" Many murmured in agreement to Jason's response. Reyna kept her face blank, free of any emotion.

"Any objections?"

Octavian stood up.

"I think it's potentially dangerous. Perhaps we shouldn't do it, but of course that is just a suggestion. Yes, we a_re _allies. But you all have seen the hostility that can erupt when some of us meet up. I would never want anybody in either camp to get injured, or even possibly killed as a result of a friendly meeting. However, if you all are so excited about it, I have no complaints." He turned to Reyna. "Perhaps you should decide." His eyes held a mockery that only she could see. Reyna barely stopped herself from groaning out loud and slamming her fist onto the table in front of her. There goes Octavian's amazing and convincing speaking skills again. And his adept way at turning everything on her.

"I'll go with the majority." Reyna countered smoothly, leaving no trace of how she had nearly lost her temper just a few seconds earlier. "I agree that it had potential danger, but if most of us want to let this gala event happen, then happen it should." Reyna thought Octavian looked annoyed as he sat down, but if so, he did a good job of concealing it.

"We should do it!"

"Yeah, it's a freaking gala. We never get chances like this."

"It's gonna be so fun to dance! But I need a MUCH better dress!" Voices erupted in chatter. Reyna held up her hand.

"I see that most of you would like to go. So I'll write back to Percy and tell him that we are grateful for the offer, and think that it's a wonderful idea." Reyna picked up a pen and wrote on the now-blank scroll. Jason called out a last thought.

"Remember to tell him we'll prepare the food!"

Jason returned to his cabin after breakfast and iris-messaged Piper, first thing.

"Piper, we just got the scroll!"

"Really? Great, so is it yes?" Jason thought Piper didn't look particularly excited, but it was probably just an illusion. They were seeing each other in two weeks. How could Piper not be excited?

"Yeah. Reyna just sent the reply to Percy. You guys should get it soon." Piper nodded.

"Okay."

"Hey Piper, I heard it's some sort of gala, where there's going to be a dance. Do you want to go with me?" Piper buried her face in her hands.

"Jason, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. When we first planned this event, Leo already asked me to go with him if you all said yes. I thought you would understand that it wasn't particularly nice to say no, so I just agreed." Piper looked very upset. "We'll see each other anyway. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure." Jason smiled. "I'm glad Leo got the prettiest girl in both camps. He deserves it, after all he's done."

"I'm not the prettiest girl in both camps!" Piper argued with a laugh, her past troubles forgotten.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, but I won't correct you since you're not the smartest there is."

"Whatever! Anyway, I'll see you in two weeks time!" They were both laughing hard as Jason cut off the iris-message. Sighing, he flopped back onto his bed. If Piper was going with Leo, whom should he go with? Reyna? But that felt like betraying Piper, and besides, Reyna would almost definitely say no. But she had called a meeting with him to discuss this event in half an hour. Maybe he could ask then.

Reyna was meeting Jason in thirty minutes. She had no idea why she called a meeting with him–Jason wasn't even praetor yet. But she had done it, and Jason had agreed, so all there was left is to see how it went. Reyna needed to consider the new event she had agreed to. It was, according to Percy, a gala. Someone knocked on her door, interrupting her thoughts. It couldn't possibly be Jason, she had told him in half an hour, not immediately. Opening the door, she found Kinzie standing there, holding a box.

"This was Hylla's final gift for you. She meant to give it herself, but she's…gone, so I found it."

"Thank you Kinzie," said Reyna softly.

"Hylla was one of the best queens there is. You are extremely lucky to have her as a sister." Reyna noticed that Kinzie used the present tense, as if not accepting the fact that Hylla was dead. Dipping her head slightly, Reyna quickly accepted the box and withdrew to her cabin. Opening the box, she found an assortment of items. There was a dagger, with a sheath and hilt of silver and gold. A small note was attached. It read: _This should match your two dogs, Argum and Argentum. _Everything inside the box held a note Hylla had written. The bottom held a piece of silk cloth. Picking it up, Reyna found out that it was a dress. It was made of purple silk, with delicate flowers that had edges embroidered in gold trailing down the side in a gentle curve. It was swishy, and the perfect size. The note read: _I highly doubt you have worn something like this, and you certainly do not own one. But someday you'll need it, so wear it well when the time comes. I hope I'll be there to see you. _Tears filled Reyna's eyes. The last time she had cried was…when Hylla had left. Refusing herself to think about that day, Reyna gently folded the dress and placed it back into the box. Reyna closed the lid and sat back onto her bed.

"Thank you. I will need it, and I wish you could have been there," she whispered softly, swallowing hard. She missed Hylla every day of her life since she had died, but it was a brave death, a worthy one for the Queen of the Amazons.

_Tap tap tap. _Reyna bolted up. It must be Jason. Time had passed far too fast. Had it really been thirty minutes? Blinking hard to clear away her tears, Reyna pushed the box under a table and opened the door.

"Hey Reyna. Didn't you call a meeting?"

"Yes I did. Even though we're now having this gala event, the Feast of Fortuna is still a time when another praetor is going to be elected. Or have you forgotton?" Reyna's voice had an icy sarcasm to it. Jason sighed.

"That's the reason I stayed. To prevent Octavian from being elected." "I'm fairly sure that pretty much everybody would want to choose you, but with those speaking skills of Octavian…" Reyna bit her lip. "We need to figure out a way to ensure that you become praetor." Now was a good time to ask Reyna if she would go to the gala with him. But for some reason, Jason balked. It just didn't feel right. Maybe it was her expression. Maybe it was her eyes. Suddenly, a box caught his eye.

"What's that?" asked Jason, pointing to the box. He moved over and traced the exquisite carvings.

"Don't touch that." Reyna's voice flashed a warning, immediately turning from ice into fire. But Jason didn't notice. "I said, do NOT touch that!" Reyna's voice rose in volume. Finally noticing, Jason looked up in alarm.

"Wha-" A glare from Reyna cut him off abruptly.

"Never mind, why don't we talk later." Reyna snapped, looking extremely tired all of a sudden. Jason realized, not for the first time, exactly how much she had to handle.

Returning to his room, it dawned on Jason that he had forgotten to ask Reyna about going to the gala. _Oh well. There are always other chances. _But the box! What had been in there that was so special? Why had Reyna not wanted him to touch it? Something told Jason that he would find out soon. Perhaps even… tonight.

Later that day, at night, after the sun had set in fiery brilliance and the stars and moon had risen, shining bright in the sky, Jason looked through his window and saw a cloaked figure slip out of the praetor's cabin next to his and head for the woods. Quietly opening his door, he followed.

* * *

**Sorry if the gala event felt like it was unnecessary, confusing, and OOC, but it was the best way I could think of for what happens in chapters 4 and 5.**

**Review please! :)**

**-Hazel**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided that I would thank everyone who reviewed, so if you have an account, I'm pretty sure I've already replied. To the anonymous reviewer Guest: Thanks! LOL... I'm trying to update as soon as I can... I wouldn't want you to be upset! :D**

* * *

Reyna stepped outside, making her way to the woods. There was a clearing, with a small little pond that held a single water lily once you ventured far enough, perhaps ten, twenty, thirty meters inside. Reyna had buried Hylla there. She remembered how her colleagues had offered a burial service, with words said in Hylla's honor. But Reyna had stubbornly refused, taking Hylla's body to the clearing and burying it there beside the deep blue water, surrounding it with yellow buttercups and dandelions, purple and white wildflowers, and a special blue flower in the middle. A beautiful rarity, it appeared to be a tulip, with naturally frayed edges and dashes of purple down the center of the delicate blue petals. Reyna had placed it in the middle of the flower pattern she created.

Arriving again at Hylla's grave, Reyna gently stroked the ragged but soft edges of the exquisite flower. In the past few days, it had come, in a way, to represent her sister. Tears filled her eyes as she again recalled upon the day Hylla had died. So much was left unsaid between them. Reyna hardly even got a chance to properly apologize about what had happened that fateful day, when she was but eleven years old.

Jason followed Reyna further and further into the woods, taking care to use the waxy moonlight to find his way and not tread on any branches that would reveal himself. After a rather long time, Jason found himself suddenly looking upon a clearing, with a pond. Reyna was kneeling before a ring of flowers, and Jason suddenly realized that this was where Reyna had buried her sister. Feeling that it wasn't right to be here, particularly not in this moment, he took a step backward, about to leave–and stepped on a twig. So much for being meticulously careful. Reyna leaped up and whirled around, whipping out a dagger in the process.

"What in the name of Olympus are you doing here?" Reyna was mutinous. Jason turned around to leave, but Reyna said in a cold, dangerous voice, "Get back here." Sighing, and dreading what was about to happen, Jason slowly walked into the clearing. "Explain yourself."

"I… uh… saw you come out of your cabin and I was still wondering about this afternoon, so, I um, decided to follow you here so I could ask you." Reyna looked as if she didn't believe him. "It's the truth!" Jason protested.

"Fine then. What do you mean, 'this afternoon'?" Jason winced. He cursed himself.

"The box." Reyna suddenly looked very distant. "Reyna?" Jason ventured. "Was the box… something from Hylla?" Reyna sighed, her lips thinning into a line. She nodded.

"It was… a kind of final gift. An assortment of gifts that she collected over the years, but never... never got a chance to give to me. Kinzie delivered it yesterday." Reyna dropped her face into her hands, and Jason didn't think he had ever seen her like this before. Reyna was almost… vulnerable. It was a complete opposite of how strong and steely she normally was. Jason looked away, not wanting Reyna to see him. Hylla was gone because he had saved Piper, and Reyna definitely blamed him for her sister's death. Reyna caught Jason's movement of the head.

"Look at me." Jason reluctantly turned his head back and stared into Reyna's deep, dark eyes. Something stirred in him as he realized how beautiful Reyna was, the way her curled black hair was let loose, and cascaded gently over her shoulders, defining even more the sharp yet smooth angles of her face, and the burning intensity that came once in a while in those black eyes. His thoughts then suddenly veered to Piper, and he felt immediately guilty in thinking of Reyna in that way, especially since Piper was coming so soon. Because Piper was just as pretty as Reyna. Jason repeatedly said that in his head. _Piper is just as pretty as Reyna. In fact, even prettier._ Except, Piper _was _pretty. But did she burn with a fierce intensity that could be rarely matched? Could she lose someone she loved so much, and immediately return back to normal duties? Was Piper truly–

"I know you think I hate you, blame you for not saving Hylla. But the thing is, I don't." Jason gawked at Reyna in shock. All this time, he had thought Reyna hated him and blamed him, and now she was telling him that she didn't? The shock must have been purely evident in his face, since the next thing Reyna said was, "Don't be shocked."

"Reyna. I know it's my fault, so you don't have to pretend you don't know it." Jason still didn't believe it.

"Do you always just blame yourself and assume the other person hates you for something unstoppable?" Reyna sounded slightly angry now.

"Do you always stare someone down and make them think you hate them?" Now Jason was angry. He did not blame himself and automatically assume that Reyna hated him. But most of him was just relieved. Relieved that Reyna didn't hate him, because Jason didn't think he could stand it anymore, not with seeing her everyday, noticing her strength more and more, and especially after this night, when he had noticed her beauty… Piper was always more evident, being a daughter of Venus, but there was a sort of quiet loveliness and grace in Reyna, evident only those few who noticed and truly watched, but always there. Lowering his voice, he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Jason, do you realize that you _had _to save Piper? That if you didn't, all would have failed, and many more would have died, perhaps Hylla included? Because in the end, if Piper had not been there, everything would have failed since one of the Seven would have been gone. And you loved Piper. She mattered to you, and was someone who you couldn't live without, unlike Hylla." Reyna had never said something like that before, and Jason realized how much it must have cost her to say it. _But I can't live with your pain, _Jason wanted to say. He wanted to comfort Reyna, give her a tiny piece of what he had denied her. But the words just wouldn't come.

"Hylla died a brave death," Reyna continued. "It was a death worthy of the Queen of the Amazons, and she went down with a fight. You can't deny that." Somewhere in Jason was triumphant, yet he felt guilty in thinking so when Reyna was in so much pain. It was evident in her eyes, the pain of losing her sister, and although Jason knew almost nothing about Reyna and Hylla's relationship, he did know that they got into a fight, left each other, but never stopped caring. Jason was about to say a few final words and leave, but Reyna wasn't finished.

"I could never hate you for not saving someone because you needed to save someone else. But I could, and I would hate you if you shy away from that fact, if you blame yourself for a choice you made when you would never have done any different if you were to do it again. You have to face the choices you make." The burning intensity in Reyna's eyes that came in those rare moments now lit up brighter than Jason had ever seen, like a flaming torch lit up; red and gold, orange and white. Jason sensed that his mouth was hanging slightly open, but he couldn't bring himself to close it as he looked into those dark eyes lit up with flames. Without knowing it, he took a step closer.

"Reyna," he said suddenly. "Will you go to the gala with me?" Realizing how random that comment must have been, Jason hastily added, "Leo asked Piper already." Reyna's lips twitched with a faint hint of a smile.

"We'll see." Jason felt a sudden urge to do something. His body acted of his own accord, his mind giving no control, none, but for one thought._ Kiss her. _Not registering that thought, Jason took another step closer, leaving only a small step's distance between them. "Reyna," he said curiously, a strange feeling seeping through him. "Do you love me?" Reyna stared at him blankly, and disappointment crashed through Jason, although his mind had not yet reacted as to why. A blank stare… followed by recognition. Hope flared, but it soon crashed.

"Jason…" Reyna whispered softly. "All in due time."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally some fluff. I think I updated faster this time :) I'm not sure I like Reyna's last sentence, so if you can think of a better one with the same effect, please review or PM me. Was Jason's thought of kissing Reyna a little too much? Especially considering the fact that it hasn't even gotten to the fluffiest part yet. I really need your opinions since I plan on rewriting this after I publish all the chapters and the Mark of Athena comes out. **

**Review and tell me what you think! **

**~Hazel**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I won't be able to update as fast from now on...school has started, and teachers have been giving way too much homework-as usual. Plus I'm on the tennis team... However...I'll try to be on the computer during study halls...(against all school rules O_o) On to good news...I made and uploaded a cover image! Did anyone notice? :P Adobe photoshop is FAR to expensive to buy($699? Really?) so I used an online editing program almost the same to photoshop that's FREE! It's called pixlr. :D enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The two weeks before the gala passed like a blur for Reyna. Preparing this, preparing that, plus having to deal with more than a few girls running up to her complaining that they didn't have good enough dresses. But through all the chaos, her mind kept averting to that night when Jason had spied on her. Except the fact he had spied on her wasn't the center of her thoughts. It was that question he had asked, the look in his eyes, and how excruciatingly _close _he had been. It took all Reyna's willpower in that moment not to just take a tiny step forward, tilt up her head, and… kiss him. She loved him so much, and Reyna just wished Jason would feel the same about her. But that would never happen. Hope had started to grow after that night in the clearing, but Jason had been ignoring her for a week now. Besides, he had Piper anyway.

_Kiss her. _What in the name of Olympus had Jason been thinking? In fact, what had his mind done that night? _Oh yeah. Thanks for blanking out, mind. _Sighing, Jason cursed himself for the question he had asked, those strange feelings he had felt. He had been unable to face Reyna lately, for fear that she had read the thought on his mind that night, for fear that she could read it in his expression now. Jason tried to take comfort in the fact that Piper was arriving so soon, and mostly, it worked. But that night would never be forgotton.

The day of the gala had come. The members of Camp Half-Blood arrived again in the Argo II, although it was no longer equipped with weapons and prepared for war. Percy was the first to step off, followed by Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Clarisse, and many other familiar faces. Reyna watched as Jason greeted Piper with a smile, a hug, then a light kiss on the cheek. Everyone looked so radiant, so happy.

"Did you guys make really good food?" Percy asked Reyna. Laughing slightly, Reyna nodded.

"How many of you came?"

"Oh, around twenty. Some were too lazy to travel. I'm surprised Clarisse decided to come though. She's not exactly the type for this." Percy must have regretted saying that, because Clarisse overheard and gave him a hard punch on his shoulder. Reyna laughed, and realized that this could be a fun night.

Reyna walked back to her cabin and opened the box from Hylla. She gently lifted up the dress, and laid it out on her bed. Should she wear it?

Gasps had erupted from nearly everyone as Reyna walked in. And nobody was more shocked than Jason. He had known how fiercely beautiful Reyna could be, and yet it still jolted him every time her saw it. Especially today.

"To everyone from Camp Half-Blood, we are extremely glad to have you here," Reyna said with a smile that was genuine, not forced, not fake. "As you all see, we have done our best to give you a feast, but although we must eat and dance, there is also an important tradition that will take place tonight. Another praetor will be elected, so–"

"Jason!" Reyna was cut short by Hazel's cry. Many others began to agree. Soon, a chant broke out, all yelling Jason's name. He had been one of the best praetors Camp Jupiter had ever seen, and they were all eager to have him back in the praetor's robes again.

"Okay then," Reyna said with a smile. "Although that wasn't quite formally voting, I guess Jason still wins."

"Can we eat now?" Annabeth asked. She looked gorgeous in a strapless green dress that made her eyes look even more stormy than usual, while Percy was his usual self. Reyna laughed, and nodded.

It was an enjoyable night. Laughing and dancing and eating, both Greeks and Romans had fun together for what may have been the first time in history. Piper was Leo's partner, but she was trying to spend some time with Jason.

"I see you've been elected praetor," Piper said at one point. "Do you think that you could come with us for a while, then return before Octavian gets chosen?" It was actually a good idea. Jason was about to agree, but then shook his head.

"I think I'll stay for at least a few months longer before leaving. If I leave now, it'll look like I'm shirking my duties as praetor." Piper sighed.

"I suppose you're right. It's just… I feel like I'm losing you. We don't Iris-message as often, and now I'm here tonight, dancing with Leo." Looking around, Jason saw Hazel and Frank laughing at something Leo had just said.

"Piper," Jason said quietly. "Do you love Leo?"

"No. He's just a friend." Piper looked horrified that Jason would ask such a question. "Jason, are you afraid that I will start to love Leo and not you? Oh, you're hopeless." Jason laughed as he leaned in and kissed Piper gently, but his heart missed a beat when he saw the faintest trace of doubt in Piper's eyes. Smiling as if he didn't notice it, Jason stood up.

"I'm going to ask Leo if I may steal a dance from him." Jason walked over to Leo. "I would very much like it if I may perhaps steal a dance from you?" Piper was doubled over laughing at Jason's fake formal manner.

"Only if I can steal one from you," Leo replied.

"I don't have a partner." Jason's words were calm, but his heart was doing backflips. He evidently did not have a partner, unless Leo meant Reyna. Groaning inwardly, Jason realized how terrible this could get. His eyes begged Leo not to say anything else. To his great relief, Leo didn't press.

"Fine then. But I'll bet any girl is just jumping up and down to dance with you." Laughing, Jason spent the rest of the time dancing with Piper.

Until lightning struck.

Reyna had spent most of her time surveying the dancers, even laughing a few times with Percy and Annabeth. (She had accidentally walked in on them kissing, but they were okay about it.) There had been faint rolls of thunder all along, but nobody really noticed. It was too exciting for most of them to care. Until lightning struck the building and half of it turned to charred ash. Rain poured in, and it became total chaos.

"Zeus is angry!" Reyna heard a girl cry. Scrambling to get out, Greeks and Romans piled over each other for the exit. Luckily, the side that had been reduced to ashes by the lightning had nobody in it. Reyna ushered everyone out to safety, with the help of Jason, Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth led all of the Greek campers onto the Argo II, while the Romans returned to their cabins. After getting everyone back safely, Reyna dashed away. There was something she needed to do.

Jason kissed Piper quickly on the lips.

"I'll come back for you," she said over the howling wind and rain. As Jason turned around, he saw Reyna's dark shadow of a figure head for a cliff that hung over Mount Diablo. Once more, he followed, knowing that if Reyna noticed him, he'd be dead for sure.

* * *

**Review please! I always try to get 10 reviews before posting the next chapter, and end up failing to resist the temptation to update... So please review? *hopeful face* The next chapter is somewhat of a climax...ish. You'll see! :)**

**~Hazel**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really like this. Hope you do too! Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Guest: You'll find out why Zeus was angry this chapter! Hint: He wasn't mad. It was a test. Read on!  
anon: yay! I'm happy you like it!  
them 2: Thank you very much ;)**

* * *

What in the world was Reyna thinking? Did she even bother about her safety? The thunderstorm was getting worse. Rain was thickening, the thunder booms were growing louder, if that was even possible, and lightning became far more frequent. It struck a tree near Jason once, and he screamed when a bolt of lightning hit Reyna. Gasping, Jason darted forward faster than he knew he could run.

But no, Reyna's shadow that pressed against the almost pure black sky, lit up only when lightning flashed, was still visible. Arriving at the base of the mountain, Reyna stopped. What in the world was she doing? Pausing to move away a small stone, Reyna pulled, and a trapdoor, so expertly hidden, was revealed. Doing exactly what Reyna had done, Jason opened the trapdoor to find himself looking up a flight of stairs impossibly high. Reyna had already started climbing. She would be able to hear him now, hear his footsteps against each stair just like he heard hers. Jason began climbing. To his surprise, Reyna didn't hear him. Perhaps it was the loud pattering of the rain, or perhaps Reyna was desperate to do whatever she intended to do, just as desperate as Jason was to tell Reyna not to do it. If lightning struck the mountain… Jason couldn't bear to go there. Reaching the top at last, Jason saw Reyna scurry to the very edge of an overhanging cliff about thirty feet long. That cliff was an easy target for the lightning, which was now so frequent that it would almost certainly strike the place where Reyna was standing. Running up, he yelled for her.

"Reyna!" Reyna whipped around.

"Damn you Jason!" Even in the darkness, Jason could see her eyes light up with a blazing fury. They were smoldering black discs, far beyond furious that Jason had followed and spied on her a second time. He suddenly remembered a time when her eyes had been so fiery. It was for a split second only…

_Jason walked off the Argo II, Piper following behind him. Seeing Reyna, he rushed over to give her a hug._

_ "I've missed you," Reyna said softly, so no one would hear. Jason smiled, squeezed Reyna's hand, and walked back to Piper, taking her hand. _

_ "Who's that?" Piper asked, her voice a bit prickly._

_ "Just a friend," Jason replied, kissing her on the cheek and toying with her braid slightly. But he had looked up, and seen a burning, blazing fire in Reyna's eyes. It lasted a mere fraction of a second, Jason must have imagined it._

But he didn't. He didn't imagine it that time, because here it was again.

"No, please, listen!" Jason tried to say, but Reyna cut into him.

"I don't care about what you want to say! Why are you so impertinent?" Jason had never seen Reyna so angry.

"It's dangerous!" He blurted out. "If lightning strikes and–"

"I don't care!" Reyna screamed again. "Answer my question!"

"If you don't care for your life, you should at least care for your sister's last gift! You're ruining your dress!" It was a dangerous risk, saying that. But Jason thought that it was worth Reyna's life. Her love for him was worth giving up as long as she lived, as long as he could still–as long as he could still love her. It had been there all along, his love for Reyna, and he had missed it. Only now, when it was either Reyna's life or her love that he had to give up, only now did he truly realize it. Just to have her there, to know that she once loved him, that would be enough. Suddenly Jason understood the reason of the storm, why lightning struck so frequently, why the winds almost knocked you over. It was because of him. Zeus was testing him, to see if he would realize how much he loved Reyna, how much she mattered to him. And his father was also testing him to see what would happen if Reyna died. If she were blown off this cliff, or if lightning made her into charred ashes.

Or, if Jason could convince her, at the price of losing her love for him.

_It can't get much worse. _If Reyna really did love him, just as much as she loved her sister, surely she would forgive him for this. Because she had forgiven him for something worse. Jason didn't know how Reyna's heart could ever be whole again. His most certainly couldn't if she had done to him what he had done to her. He had crushed her fire. Oh, Reyna never seemed anything but her fiery self. But Jason had known all the while, even though he had refused to admit it to himself, that he had crushed her. She had loved him, though only those who were extremely observing and good at reading emotions noticed, because Reyna hid it so well. Jason had known, because her mask always dropped when they were alone, and the love was evident in her eyes. He remembered feeling guilty for liking Piper after he had began to remember Reyna, and when his relationship with Piper first started, he kept seeing Reyna's eyes, with her love for him inside them. But slowly they faded, and when they did, Jason suddenly felt a part of him missing. He realized now, what that was. The part that was missing was Reyna, the girl who had defeated him in three seconds flat the first time they had fought, who was never friendly until slowly, Jason penetrated her shield, who had learned to love him at last, but then had her love stomped on. Reyna, the one who Jason had always loved, from the minute he first fought her, to right this second, on this cliff, as they were about to be struck dead.

"How dare you." Reyna's voice had taken on a dangerously low swoop, as she gave Jason a look that could have shattered glass. Perhaps he was wrong, Jason thought frantically. Perhaps Reyna wouldn't forgive him for saying that she wasn't respecting her sister because she had never forgiven him for crushing her in the first place. But when he spoke, Jason was calm.

"I dare," Jason said, his voice swept away then blown back again by the wind that was now whirling in spirals. "I dare, because if you die here tonight, I have no idea how I'm–"

"You? What does this have anything to do with you?!"

"Because, because," Jason stammered. He wanted to tell her so badly, to brush that strand of wet hair that was plastered across her face away, to hold her in his arms and never let go. Love filled him with a warmth he had never known, despite the clammy cold the rain had made the clothes on his back. He slowly took one step forward, then two, then three. There was now about a twenty-five feet distance between them. Jason longed to cover that distance in less than three seconds, he wanted to place his arms around her and kiss her like he had never kissed anyone else in his entire life.

But then…

Thunder roared and lightning flashed at the exact same time. The streak of bright white light landed in front of Jason and he felt a wave of tremendous heat. It landed on the cliff, causing the part before him to shear off before his eyes.

Reyna fell with it.

Jason stood dumbstruck for a moment. Not a single sound came out of his mouth, and his entire body felt immobilized. _No… No, this can't be happening. No, no, no… _His muscles moving at last, Jason turned around and fought against the wind, cursing it, willing it to stop so he could get to Reyna sooner. Finally reaching the trapdoor that led up to this place, Jason raced down the secret flight of stairs, burst out the other trapdoor, and arrived at Reyna's limp form. A corner of her dress was burnt, but it had been stamped out by the rain, just like her life had been stamped out because Jason had failed to save her. He fell to his knees and cradled her head in his lap. Gently brushing away wet strands of hair from her beautiful face, a sob escaped him.

"Reyna," he choked between sobs, as tears and rain mixed and were pouring down his face. "I wish I could have told you…"

* * *

**:) PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS...I'll try to post chapter 6 as soon as possible.**

**If this is your face :O then you get a cookie.  
****Free butterbeers to all reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not going to say anything! ;)  
****...oh wait...I already did. Oh, well then if I'm on the track of saying things...I hope you all like the chapter! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know they're terrible but I couldn't resist...thats why I updated faster this time. Reyna, Jason, oh they're amazing. I'm rambling again... Sorry. Well read on!**

* * *

"Told me what?" Reyna murmured, her lips barely moving. Jason nearly dropped Reyna.

"You're alive!" he breathed in awe.

"Yes, of course I'm alive, you moron, I just…" Reyna trailed off. She was bumping along the road, wait, why was she bouncing? Reyna's mind felt so confused, and there was a sharp pain somewhere above her left eye, along with her wrist. Darkness wrapped around her like a blanket.

Reyna was alive. Jason ran back as fast as he could, carrying Reyna in his arms.

A sudden jerk woke Reyna up. Although the pain in her wrist had faded a little, her head still throbbed painfully. A black hole came up and swallowed her once again.

Jason burst into camp.

"Reyna," he gasped. "Cliff, lightning, she fell. I think… she hit her head." Reyna woke up again, this time at Jason's voice.

"Please! Help her! Don't let her die!" In Reyna's foggy state, the last thing she remembered thinking before she faded into darkness a third time was: _Such desperation._

Reyna woke up to bright sunlight. Blinking, she focused on the image before her. Jason. What had happened came crashing down on her, how Jason had sneaked in on her _again, _and begged her to go back, how lightning had landed in front of her, and she had feared for Jason's life, until she fell and a rock hurtled closer and closer. Everything was fuzzy after that, she remembered Jason saying something about how he wished he could have told her… what had Reyna said? She didn't quite remember, but after Jason made that comment about her being alive, Reyna remembered saying that he was a moron. And the last thought she had before waking up here was–such desperation. Desperation in Jason's voice.

"You're awake," Jason said, smiling at her.

"Tell me what happened." Jason's eyebrows furrowed.

"You were on that cliff, and then lightning struck and you fell. I-I thought you were dead, but then, you were alive. I ran back here as fast as possible, and–"

"You were so desperate…" Reyna murmured.

"What?" Jason stared at her blankly, although his mind was churning. Desperate?

"I remember your voice. It was so desperate, but I had no idea what you were saying."

"Oh. I um…"

"How long have I been asleep?" Reyna asked, apparently not realizing Jason's awkwardness.

"Two days," Jason replied, relieved to have escaped that moment. Reyna's jaw dropped.

"Someone should have woken me up," she whispered in horror. "Two days, and I haven't done a single thing but lie in bed, and–" Reyna sat up quickly, and noticed she was in her cabin. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"No, Reyna." Jason gently pushed her back onto the pillow. "You need more rest. You've nearly broken your wrist, and you took a very hard hit to your head." Reyna lifted her hand up to her forehead. There was a slight bump, and it hurt when she pressed on it.

"It can't be that bad," she said defensively. Jason gently took off the bandage.

"Yes it can. It's purple now, and it was a very odd mixture of purple and yellow yesterday." Sighing, he softly ran his finger along the bruise and cut, so gently, so tenderly, that Reyna couldn't breathe. Her breath caught in a small gasp, and Jason stopped immediately.

"No," Reyna said. "I mean, no, it doesn't hurt." But the moment was gone.

Jason and Reyna heard footsteps, then a small "oh". Hazel had walked in.

"Wait," Reyna called as Hazel was about to leave. "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Hazel glanced at Jason. "Alone." Turning to Jason now, she said, "Reyna's awake now. Go get some rest."

Once Jason had left, Hazel sat down in front of Reyna.

"Do you love him?" was the first thing she said. Reyna gaped at Hazel. "Just answer my question," Hazel said.

"I…"

"Come on, Reyna. It's not that hard. Just yes, or no. One of two answers." Reyna hesitantly nodded. "Then you should tell him." Reyna shook her head.

"He already knows," she said quietly. "He's known for a while, but he will never love me." Hazel slammed her fist on the table, spilling a bit of water out of the cup that was sitting on it.

"Yes he does. It's so obvious!" she hissed. "For the past two days, Jason literally hasn't slept for a single second. He is still the praetor, which gives him more responsibility than anyone else, but he fears that you won't be okay, and he checks on you every spare minute he has. He doesn't even sleep in his cabin, he just sits here all night wondering when you are going to wake up!" Hazel took a deep breath. "He's exhausted, and I think that if you hadn't woken up he would have continued this until he actually dropped of fatigue. He wouldn't do that for you if you were just a friend and colleague."

"Hazel, he feels like he owes me something. During the battle, he was the only one who could have saved my sister and he didn't, so he feels guilty." Hazel sighed in exasperation.

"He may owe you something, but even if he does, he's giving up more than he owes. And why else would he do that if he didn't love you?"

"He would have done the same for Piper," Reyna said, her voice quiet. "He would have done the same and more."

"I've seen what Jason's done when Piper has been hurt. After the Giant War, Piper was injured too. But Jason wasn't with her day and night, he didn't refuse to sleep. And he wasn't even praetor then!"

"Piper didn't knock herself out did she?"

Hazel groaned.

"I don't understand why Jason chose you, considering the fact that you're so stubborn. But he did because he loves you. Nobody else would have the patience to talk to you and argue with you like that. He does it because he _cares_." Reyna fell back onto the pillow as Hazel got up. "Just consider that," Hazel said, as she got up and walked over to the door. "Because the whole camp knows now, for certain, that he loves you. And everyone is hoping that you will love him back… if you don't already."

Reyna sighed, standing up. Black spots appeared before her, but she refused to lie back down again. Walking over and locking the door, Reyna buried her face in her hands. She thought of what Hazel had said over and over. Jason couldn't possibly love her. She remembered how he had walked off the ship, how he had hugged her, then walked back to Piper and kissed her. She remembered the way they had looked at each other. She remembered how Piper had kissed him after the war was over and Jason had kissed her back… It had been painful, watching them. But at least Jason was happy. And yet, what Hazel said could have been true. The past few months had been different, in a way she couldn't describe. Reyna didn't dare hope.

Reyna noticed food on her desk, and realized she felt quite hungry. After she ate a bun, Reyna accidentally fell asleep again, tired about thinking of what Hazel had said.

She was woken up by a jangling sound at her door.

* * *

**Another mini cliffie! Next chapter is another mini climax, may take a while to update, since I wrote a very intense-to the extent of OOC-part that I actually kind of like, and I'm working on fixing it as best as I can :P It won't take any longer than a week though. **

**Did you guys like Hazel? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter took FOREVER! And it's really short too...and I don't even know if it's good... Sorry! Don't kill me!**** *runs and hides in a hole*  
****Anyway... there's one last wrap-up chapter after this one, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was Jason…a_gain_.

"Sorry," Jason said immediately. "Your door was locked, and I wanted to check in to see if you were okay. You should be asleep. It's nearly midnight." Reyna sighed.

"I would have been if you hadn't opened the door."

"Sorry," Jason said again, a bit sheepishly. Reyna sighed, sitting down on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she decided that now was the time.

"Hazel said something today. It was about…"

"Reyna." Jason had such an intense look in his eyes that Reyna stopped short. "Tell me about Hylla." It was the only way, Jason thought. It was the only way to finally know Reyna at last.

"She was my sister," Reyna said, picking at a thread on her cover, giving in for what may have been the first time in her life. "Naturally she wanted to protect me after what happened with my father, so we went to Circe's Island. We were safe there, until it was blown up. Then we were on our own. We survived, but barely. Surviving wasn't easy, and it turned into an argument one day, and then she left. But I was the one to get mad. I yelled at her first. It was my fault she left." Reyna stared at her bedcover so hard Jason thought she would burn a hole through it. "I found my way here then," Reyna continued, her voice cracking a little. "You know what happens next."

Jason did know. He remembered coming to Camp Jupiter, thinking that he could easily defeat anyone in the camp, being the son of Jupiter himself. He was so wrong. In his first battle, he had challenged a fierce looking girl, with black eyes and black hair, who looked about the same age as him, and was evidently in charge, despite not being one of the oldest ones there. She kicked his ass and had him on the ground in three seconds flat. He had been interested in her ever since, interested in who she was, where she came from, who her godly parent was. And he slowly found out. He had found out who Reyna, daughter of Bellona, praetor of the Twelfth Legion was. And he fell in love with her. So just knowing who Reyna was didn't end it anymore. He wanted to _truly know _her. And he had always wished Reyna would someday learn to love him back. She had almost, really. But that was gone when he disappeared, when he came back with Piper, stamped on and crushed it all, and now he had to build it up all again. Except, he didn't It was already there. It had never left. But Jason didn't know that.

"Reyna," he said softly, walking over to sit down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Reyna said, but she had turned her face away from him. Jason caught at her hand before that was gone too.

"There is," he whispered. Reyna felt her muscles tightning as he held her hand. Refusing to look at him, Reyna didn't want Jason to see the tears in her eyes.

"I saw it. I saw the look in your eyes when I came off the Argo II with Piper."

"No." Reyna's voice caught in her throat as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know what you're trying to say Jason."

"You do. And you probably hate me forever. Reyna, don't you understand, or are you just being stubborn? I know how you feel–or felt, about me. Maybe not many others do, since you were so good at hiding it, but you never hid it around me, especially after more time passed." His voice was so gentle. "Look at me," Jason whispered, like Reyna had said, although with much more fury, so many nights before. "Tell me what it was like for you after my disappearance, my reappearance, and Piper." Reyna had almost no control of herself by now. She knew that she shouldn't turn around, that she shouldn't spill out her feelings for him, but she did.

"It hurt. I never truly hated Piper, because she made you happy. But I could never bring myself to like her either." Jason saw the tears on her face, and his heart missed a beat. Reyna never cried. But she was human, just like him. She had emotions, although she was just better at controlling it than most people. Jason gently reached up and caught a single tear on the tip of his thumb. It shimmered there for a moment.

"So there is something I am sorry for," Jason whispered. He leaned in to brush another tear from Reyna's face, but he didn't stop there. His lips met hers, and he kissed her gently. It was something like he had never experienced before. Sure, he had kissed Piper, multiple times too. But it didn't have the fire to it. It didn't have the fire of true, irreplaceable love. Jason knew what it felt like now, kissing someone who you truly loved.

But Reyna walked away. Standing up, she walked away with her back facing Jason. He had kissed her. It felt like lightning shot through her when he did it, even though it lasted barely more than a second. That kiss was Jason's way of telling her that he loved him, something that Reyna had wanted to be true for so long. But they had been close the first, and that had caused her so much pain. What if it happened again?

"I can't do this," she whispered. Jason slowly got up after her. "I tried it before, and it didn't go very well."

"Reyna." The way she admitted the truth, the way her voice sounded, almost tore Jason's heart in two. "Does this feel better than last time? Does this feel more real? Hasn't it grown into something more?"

"Maybe… But it could be in my mind."

"It isn't," Jason said forcefully. "It _has _grown into more. It feels more real, because it _is _real." Reyna slowly turned around. Before she could say anything. Jason kissed her again. And Reyna kissed him back. Reyna's arms were around his neck and Jason had one hand on her back and the other in her beautiful hair. It was long and lingering. It was beautiful.

"I love you." It was the only thing Jason said, because he didn't have to say anymore. Both their eyes said it for them.

* * *

**I deleted the last part of this since it was a bit OOC...well, a lot. But if you're interested in Jason/Reyna make-out scenes, feel free to PM me and I'll give you the final few lines. I hope you all liked that...my head was spinning after I wrote it. Probably since I have no idea _how _I wrote it**

**Review!**

**~Hazel**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This will be the last chapter...and since I have severe writer's block for this one, I decided to give this beyond short, really bad ending to this fic. Besides...it's Tuesday as I publish this, which means 3 more weeks until the Mark of Athena. Yeah yeah, fanfiction's a wide wide world, and I'll bet pretty much nobody's gonna see me go crazy, But like if you know me and are reading this...watch me go into school the morning after I finish it, slam my books onto my desk, and start ranting about how much I hated it. Or, if you don't know me, just imagine. Blackish brownish hair, if you need help. No worries, I could never actually hate the Mark if Athena itself, it's just the stupid JASPER that's going to be in it! *sighs* ...one can only hope. **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since that midnight where all was said, but the impressions were still there. They would never leave. Ever.

Immediately after, the next day, a messenger had come up to Jason telling him that Piper was arriving in two days. When she came, Jason broke the news to her. Piper had stared at him in dumb shock at first, then she had cried, then she composed herself and seemed happy for Jason. And finally, she left. The camp wasn't surprised at all. It had seemed inevitable, from the start when Jason had tried to break through her wall, something nobody had ever dared try. But in the end, he had succeeded. Jason and Reyna had found fire, once lost, charged by lightning, lit by the moon, and caressed by rain. It had started with the ashes that were kindled once more, led to the flames that burn like before, and ended with the hearts set ablaze forevermore.

"I wonder how much time we'll have to enjoy this," Jason said one day, as he and Reyna were sitting on the sand by the ocean.

"Not long," said Reyna, smiling a little ruefully. "Trouble finds us everywhere." Jason laughed slightly, leaning over to give Reyna a kiss. She returned it. "Sometimes I still can't really wrap my head around this. Sometimes I still think you're faking it, you really love Piper, and you're just putting on a show with me."

"No," Jason said. "I never truly loved Piper. I thought I did, but I didn't. She seemed right, and Piper certainly wanted me to love her. She was quite upset after my initial relationship with her was a trick of the Mist. But in the end, I realized I didn't love her, and never could. Because I had loved you three years ago, and I could never, I would never change that. I wish I could have realized it sooner. I wish I hadn't thought Piper was the one for me, because then we would have had more time together." Reyna shook her head.

"I think you needed the time. I think we needed the time. And now that over the course of that time, we've finally found each other, we can use this time to it's fullest."

They watched the sunset that evening, and saw the stars glittering with the moon that night. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. But in the end, none of it really mattered but the strength of their love. Jason and Reyna.

_"Til death do us part…"_

* * *

**That's it. DONE! Reviews? What do you think I should write next? It may be a while before you guys hear from me again...since I'm still pretty much clueless on an idea for my next fic, but you can vote on my poll for what you want me to write next, tell me in a review/pm, or just author alert me if you really don't care :). However, I will be posting(somewhat)frequently on my deviantart account, and I'll be posting really short pieces of writing, plus the occasional journal entry. I'm still hazelmallorn. Just add my username in front of the usual deviantart address...ya know. It won't let me put the link here. If I ever stop writing on my deviantart, that means I'm working bigtime on a fanfic. You all were amazing reviewers and have awesome opinions about Jeyna. If I can, I'll PM you guys when it's out. Now there's one thing to do...**

**Wait for the Mark of Athena...**

**And hope for Jeyna!**

**~Hazel**


End file.
